In Cold Blood
by CastleRockGirl
Summary: Max's plan would disrupt everything, throw together two families and force them to get along. What would happen if he got what he wished for? Multiple POVs.
1. Same Old Town

**Author's Note: Yay a new story! I got a request from lostboysfan8797 a while back to write this, she was nice enough to wait until I had finished exams before I got started on things, and I wanna thank her for giving me all these awesome ideas and letting me make them into a story :)**

 **So this isn't my usual kind of story because an OC I have created isn't at the centre, this story's gonna be told through the characters we see in the film. The story itself is one of those "what would happen if Max's plan had worked?" ones, but it's going to run alongside what we see in the film along with some changes I'll throw in which will change the ending of the movie. The story will continue on past the ending of the film for a while, and until then I'll try not to bore anyone by just writing what happens in the film, I'm trying to put my own spin on as many things as possible. Each chapter will be from a different point of view, some chapters (like this one) have two POVs which may happen again later in the story, there are two in this chapter just to start things off.**

 **Anyway enough from me, I hope you guys enjoy and please review!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own The Lost Boys, any characters or storylines from the original film.**

* * *

 _Lucy_

"Are we nearly ready?" I called up the stairs, already knowing the likely answers.

"Yeah!" They both called back, although Sam didn't sound very confident. Michael's voice was strained as though he had tried to lift something heavy. Sure enough his shadow appeared in the doorway and with three boxes stacked in his arms, I hurried up the stairs to meet him.

"Honey let me help! You shouldn't have tried to take them down all at once." I scolded as I tried to take the top box, Michael turned so it was just out of my reach and shook his head.

"It's fine, mom. I got 'em." He said with a wink before continuing down the stairs, heading out the door to drop them in the trailer he had attached to my car earlier.

I shook my head with a smile before continuing up the stairs and heading towards Sam's room, hearing a sudden scuffle coming from his room although he had been sitting on the bed reading comic books and was now panicking as he heard me coming up the stairs.

My assumptions were proven right as I entered and saw him hastily throw random objects off the floor into a box, an expertly placed blanket on his bed that was obviously covering some comic books, although he must have draped it without much care as Nanook peeked out from under one corner, his eyes landing on me as I stood in the doorway.

"Ready to go?" I asked, Sam whirled round ready to tell me a lie when he saw my knowing look, his shoulders falling a little in a sigh as he realised it was futile.

"Almost. Just wanna make sure I didn't leave anything important." He confessed, a pang of guilt shot through my stomach. I couldn't afford to hire a moving van to drive the whole way to Santa Carla with us, even shipping stuff would only be possible when (or I should say if) I manage to get a job. Even at that, I'd probably have to ask their father to sort things and that wasn't a preferred option.

So the boys and I had a small trailer between us, only clothes and essential items could fit, Michael's bike already took up quite a bit of space. We could have packed things into every available space in my car also, but the ten-hour journey would be a long enough time to be stuck in the car even without having no space at all to move during that time. Plus I didn't want to push my luck, that car was prone to a breakdown at any time, I was just praying it made it the whole way.

"Have you got all your clothes and comics?" I asked, knowing they'd be the most important to Sam, ever since his dad bought him his first comic he was hooked, spending all his pocket money on all the issues he could. I suppose I should thank George for it, buying comic books meant Sam didn't spend his on candy to rot his teeth, which was a definite perk.

"Yeah." Said Sam, his eyes flicking to the blanket that covered his comics, the edge of one just peeking out from under the fabric but I pretended not to see.

"Well I wanna set off soon so try and be ready within the next half hour. Be careful where you set those posters so they don't get creased." I warned as I left, pointing to the rolled-up papers that also littered the floor.

The house was smaller than the one I had shared with George, but seeing as I didn't seek any financial support from him after the divorce I was forced to use what little savings I had for a deposit and a few months rent in a house in the town. We had only lived here a short while when our funds ran dry, I had been unable to find a job despite my best efforts. A newly-single mother with two sons and very little work experience other than the babysitting jobs from her youth didn't make an attractive employee.

After talking on the phone with dad one night and explaining that I had no other option, he agreed to let us move in with him. It felt like I was taking a step backward returning to the house I grew up in, but I had to remind myself that I had Sam and Michael to think of, they'd probably appreciate the large space dad's house provided, and Santa Carla did have some redeeming features such as the beach and the boardwalk I was sure they'd enjoy.

I checked my room for anything I may have forgotten to pack that I could still squeeze into the car, taking a few photos I had stored under the bed that used to sit on the fireplace in our old house, some extra bedding in case dad didn't keep any on the beds. I packed them all into a box and was just about to take it down when a knock came to my bedroom door.

"I can take that." Michael said, holding his arms out for the box.

I shook my head, "It's no problem sweetie. Sam could probably use more help than me, he should be finished packing about now."

"He is, we just finished packing all his stuff into the trailer."

I raised my eyebrows in surprise, thinking I must have taken longer packing these few things than I thought I had. I put the box back on my bed, holding my arms out to Michael for a hug. With a roll of his eyes he reluctantly stepped forward for me to wrap my arms around him.

"You gonna miss this place?"

He sighed and looked around before smiling at me, "Nope. From what I can remember Grandpa's place is pretty cool, I'm sure we'll like it there."

They hadn't seen dad's place since they were toddlers and mom was alive, I'm sure without her around to keep the place in check dad had made his own adjustments. The whole place would probably look like a taxidermist's nightmare.

"Of course you will. When we get into Santa Carla you can take your bike up the dirt roads that lead to the house if you want."

It would be a small compromise for him agreeing to drive the first five hours there, and it seemed to be a good enough for him as he grinned.

"That'd be great. I'll stick beside the car in case anything happens to it."

"Thanks honey. Shall we get going?"

He nodded and leaned around me to grab the box before I could object, leading the way out of my room and down the stairs. I let him go on out the door as I went to check everywhere was locked up, making sure I had both sets of keys. I had promised to drop them around to the realtor before we left, even though I was pretty sure they'd change the locks after we left. I looked around the sparse furniture as I left, most of it was part of the rental package, we had only dragged a few items from the old house here. They would be free to throw out anything we hadn't taken.

Oh well, I thought as I shut the door, I had my boys, and that was what mattered. As I walked down to the car I saw Michael staring at the house with a look that told me he really wouldn't miss it much, leaving the friends he had seemed to be the only thing bothering about him moving, and even when I tried to talk to him he shrugged it off, saying they would have all gone off to different colleges in a few years anyway.

Sam was in the backseat with his nose buried in a comic book, Nanook had his head stuck out the window with his tongue out, maybe he'd like the cool sea water and the huge fields around dad's place.

I slid into the passenger seat and unhooked the house keys from the car keys so I could give them to Michael, who turned the ignition on before glancing at me.

"You okay?"

"Yeah." I assured him, fixing a grin on my face. It was only when I had sat down and really thought about moving to Santa Carla that I realised the town might not be what it used to be when I was a kid. We didn't visit much, any time I pitched the idea to George he'd remind me of how busy he was, if we ever did get time for a holiday Santa Carla wasnt high on his list of places to go. One of the only times I remembered really seeing how the town had changed was when I was at my mother's funeral, I had offered to run errands into town such as buying food or picking up a suit for dad to wear, it was only then I noticed how many more missing posters there were around the place.

I hoped the town had changed since then.

* * *

 _David_

After being what I am for so long, you'd think the thrills would wear off after a while. That maybe hunting wouldn't seem as exciting as it once was, blood wouldn't taste as good, or after a while I might wish I could age just a little bit to see what it's like.

Truth is, none of it really wears off. I'll never get tired to sinking my fangs into the throat of an unsuspecting victim and draining them dry, feeling myself grow stronger as they grow weaker. Being frozen in a state of eternal youth never disappoints, especially when you get to watch those you hate age horribly as you stay fresh-looking.

One of the best things to experience in this life, something that definitely has not gotten old, is seeing the look of terror in someone's eyes when they realise they drastically underestimated you. That you're not just some teenager they think they can look down their nose at, you're a blood-sucking monster and they're your next kill.

I live for those moments.

The overweight security guard arrived a little too late to our scuffle to be completely on-the-ball, there would have been all the time in the world to stab someone before he got over here. His nightstick wraps around my throat and pulls me out of the group, if only he knew this move doesn't make me any less able to kill him in a flash if I felt like it. Unfortunately there's just too many witnesses for me to be able to do that, so for the time being I just have to maintain the façade of a troublesome punk who was just itching to start a fight. He didn't know we had decided between us that tonight was the night to finally give those Surf Nazis what was coming to them, they had gotten just a little too big for their boots.

Most people avoid us, but every once in a while someone decides they're brave enough to face you, stupid enough to challenge you. It never lasts long, and usually their face is on a missing poster by the end of the week.

But as the guard uttered the words, "Told you to stay off the boardwalk." I felt my annoyance shift to a new target, and I decide the little shits in front of me can do for another night, right now there was only one person I really wanted to kill.

I looked to the others who are waiting silently for my signal, I know if I asked they'd rip everyone around us into pieces, but we have to be smart.

"Okay boys, let's go."

They didn't need me to say it again, and with a few stares at the group we had planned to drain dry tonight they stalked past me and dropped off the carousel. I tightened my hold on the guard's nightstick, he was getting a little cocky now that we appeared to be following his orders.

Finally he let me go, I stared at the group, a silent promise that this wasn't over. Then I shifted my gaze to the guard, who stared back evenly as though he was in any way superior to me. Big mistake, I walked away not looking back, my mind made up.

Behind me I hear him order the others off the boardwalk, but both groups know we won't be banned. This boardwalk is the only redeeming feature of this shitty town, and we wouldn't be kept away from it.

The carousel started again, and the stares we had attracted eventually go back to watching the bright lights and bobbing horses.

 _"What are we gonna do?"_ I hear Paul's voice in my head, even though he walks only a few feet ahead of me. It must have been obvious to the others that I had changed my mind over who I wanted killed tonight, I smirked before answering.

 _"Last minute change to the menu. We're having guard instead."_

I hear chuckles float around my mind and know that they agree, so wordlessly we split up to amuse ourselves in different ways before the boardwalk closes. It's obvious the guard would be one of the last to leave, so all we have to do is wait.

With my spare time I check on Star to make sure she's behaving herself, she and Laddie are building sandcastles on the beach, taking breaks every so often to skip around in the waves. I don't join them, I know it'll bring her mood down if I do, and her genuine smiles are so rare nowadays that I feel generous enough to leave her alone.

It isn't long until the place starts winding down, the shutters on bars and stores go down and the people file out of the exits, I call to the others to meet up again and we wait as a group until the boardwalk is empty and calm, the main lights shut down. The guard walks lazily around checking the place.

We could have hit him then, jumped out from a corner and struck, but we decided to wait till he got to his car. I wanted him to feel like he was safe, and think he was about to go home, maybe to a wife or his mother's basement. It didn't really matter, he'd never get there.

As he walked across the car park we took to the air, getting closer and closer. The only car around just left, he's alone.

The faint whistle on the wind above him attracts his attention and he turns and sees us, and then he does what everyone always tries to do no matter how stupid and futile it is. He runs.

It's no use of course, we caught up before he even reached his car, his fingers gripping the handle and he tried to open it, but in his panic he forgets to unlock it. As I grabbed him I decided to show him just how unequal he is to me, taking the car door off which he still held like a lifeline till my teeth cut into his jugular. The others take bites and in a matter of seconds he's drained dry, he drops limply to the ground with a thud and lies there, the car door a few feet away dented badly from its fall.

With a nod to Dwayne and Paul they get to work cleaning up the mess, Dwayne grabs the keys and he and Paul take the car somewhere that's not easily found. Knowing Paul it would be going off the nearest cliff into the sea.

Marko landed and walked over to the guard, kicking one of his boots lightly, testing he was truly dead. Some of them manage to hold on maybe a minute or two, it's rare, but it happens. The guards head rolls to the side and his vacant stare happens to be pointed in my direction, his mouth still hanging open from his final cry.

I feel my fangs change back to the normal teeth that doesn't terrorise people with their appearance, my features morph back to normal and my eyes melt back to blue, the red haze that surrounded my vision for the past few minutes leaves my sight.

"So young." Marko sighs, turning to me with an expression of faux-pain. I snorted. It's true that if you think about it in terms of years I am ancient compared to the man in front of me, even if I don't look it.

Eventually he's disposed off as well as the car, Paul apparently managed to talk Dwayne into driving it off a cliff into deep water. Not even the tide going out would reveal it.

Soon he'd be another missing poster, but I doubted anyone would care. After seeing so many people's faces turn up on the boards and lampposts around the town over the years, people have grown to live with the fact that someone or something is picking them off like flies. There used to be articles strewn along the ground that conspired that there was a murderer about, people seemed to take the disappearances seriously and there was a crisis-feeling that the town's tourism it so desperately depended on would suffer. But after a while they seemed to grow used to it, learned to lived with it and just hoped they wouldn't be next.

The town hadn't changed at all.


	2. Boardwalk

**Author's Note: Here's the next chapter! I'll try to have the next one up sooner, these early chapters are a little tricky because I don't want to be relying on the dialogue from the movie all the time, so I'm trying to make up my own as much as possible. There is some dialogue from a deleted scenes video on YouTube so I decided to use it seeing as it's not included in the film. Anyway, thanks to new favourites and follows and to TheGoofyCat, lostboyfan8797, Flowerchild23 and guest aka L.A ROBSON for their reviews :) hope you guys enjoy this, please review!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own The Lost Boys, just my OCs.**

* * *

Michael

We're had only been in the house a few hours and already I knew this place was weird, after seeing the sign on the way in with the words "Murder Capital of the World" on the back I assumed it was some kind of joke, but when I asked Grandpa he didn't seem to think it was too wild a title.

"If all the corpses buried around here was to stand up all at once, we'd have one hell of a population problem." Were his words if I remembered correctly.

Granted this was the guy who had a marijuana plant growing in his back yard, enjoyed taxidermy as a hobby and thought it was completely logical to read the TV guide even though he doesn't own a TV. Still, the place was starting to give me the creeps already.

"All unpacked?" Mom asked as I strolled into the kitchen, the smell of dinner making my stomach growl after a day of running boxes up and down the stairs.

I grabbed the stack of cutlery she had deposited on the table at some point and started setting out places, "Yup, need me to do anything else?"

"No it's fine sweetie, you've been a great help today. Do you wanna come to the boardwalk after dinner with Sam and I? I'm gonna look for a job and Sam wants to look around." She offered, I thought over it for a few seconds before nodding. It beat lying around for a few hours.

"Sure. I might look for a job as well." I added, causing her to falter a little in her stirring one of the pots.

She turned to me with a confused look on her face, "Isn't it a bit pointless when school starts in a few weeks?"

"I don't think I'm gonna go back." I confessed, holding my hands up to stop her upcoming lecture as she opened her mouth, "I just don't see the point, I'll be starting all over again just for one more year, I could be out there earning a wage and helping out around the place."

She shook her head, "If I get a job you won't need to worry about helping out. Having am education is valuable nowadays Michael. Plus it's your senior year, you might as well finish off school properly."

I shrugged, "I don't know."

"Promise me you'll think about it some more? You have the rest of the summer to make up your mind."

"Okay." I agreed, knowing I probably wouldn't change my mind. But it satisfied mom to know I was thinking over things, she turned back to the stove and kept stirring. I ran a hand through my hair, silently praying something good would turn up and I could ditch the school idea.

"It's ready!" She called a few minutes later, and a clatter from upstairs followed by running footsteps and paws followed, Sam shot into the chair at my right with his knife and fork clutched in his hands waiting on dinner, Nanook's tail wagging at high speed because he knew he could beg for something from Sam.

Grandpa slouched in a while later with a welder's mask fixed on his head, Sam shot me a disbelieving look whilst mom removed it from his head as he sat down. He looked like he didn't even realise it was still on his head.

She dished out the meal which sat on our plates with steam rising from it, Sam wasted no time at all starting into his, slipping Nanook a few pieces of meat here and there. Mom seemed to be spending too much time beaming at everyone to really eat much.

"What's the welder's mask for grandpa?" Sam asked idly, a slight snigger disguised as he chewed, Mom made a face of disapproval at him talking as he chewed food.

"Just some home improvements." Grandpa answered casually, glancing between Sam and I, "You boys are welcome to help out around the place if you want, I can keep you well occupied, there's always stuff to be doing around here. And I can even teach you some taxidermy!"

He said it like he was offering to take us fishing and Sam and I exchanged a weary glance, "Sounds great Grandpa!" Sam said with some pretty convincing enthusiasm even though I knew he'd sooner die than try it, "We're going to the boardwalk later, but maybe some other time."

Grandpa nodded happily, "It's nice to have a hobby, especially up here, your Grandmother used to knit and crochet. Anything that stood still long enough had a cosy, blanket or a doily."

Mom nodded with a small laugh, "Hall closet is full of them, at least we'll never be cold."

The conversation flowed easily the rest of dinner, mom told a story about Grandma here and there and Sam managed to convince Grandpa to let him set up the stereo in the living room. Soon all the plates had been cleared away and Sam was practically skipping to the car to go to the boardwalk.

* * *

Wow.

I thought earlier today when Sam had pointed the boardwalk out it'd be a popular place to hang out, right now I couldn't believe how many people there were. For a town that was apparently notorious for killing people, there sure seemed to be a lot still around.

When we arrived the sounds of live music echoed down the boardwalk and mom persuaded Sam and I to go, although Sam didn't even take that much persuading. I wanted to go look for some jobs but mom said it was only our first night, after I pointed out jobs that were here one night could be gone the next she offered to keep and eye out for me as well as her.

I figured there was no use arguing with her and followed Sam as he practically ran towards the music, the sound of a saxophone becoming clearer as we got closer to the source. When we spotted the band up on stage Sam made a dash towards a gap in the crowd, I followed him through and we ended up pretty close to the stage. No one seemed too worried about letting us past them, they were all too busy cheering and dancing along to the guy onstage multitasking between playing the saxophone and singing. It seemed he'd already worked up a sweat before we got here and his muscles practically shone, if he wasn't a musician I'd assume he was a bodybuilder.

Sam and I stood to take in the atmosphere and I felt a smile creep on to my face, Sam grinned at me and I could tell he was enjoying this a lot. Before now I didn't feel like I could like Santa Carla at all, I tried keeping a brave face on for mom but really I wanted to stay home and keep things the way they were. But now, right here, I felt like maybe the right choice. Maybe this place wouldn't be so bad after all. Crazy grandpa and questionable town name be damned, maybe we could actually have a good time here.

By chance my eyes strayed from the stage for a moment, and that's when I saw her.

At first she was just a dark figure with a wild mane of hair, her curls putting even mine to shame. Then when her face was illuminated with the lights and bonfires I was suddenly very thankful I had caught sight of her. She was beautiful.

She practically danced through the crowd up to one of the higher-up areas where she could see the stage, a small boy of about ten or eleven followed her, I guessed he was her little brother. Her smile was amazing, full of joy and she moved with the music like her favourite song in the world was playing. It wasn't like I had never seen a girl before, but something about her stood out, made her different from every girl I'd seen before. I couldn't take my eyes off her.

Sam abruptly grabbed my chin and turned my head back towards the stage, and I realised my staring hadn't gone unnoticed. At least she hadn't seen me, I'd have looked like an idiot staring right at her.

Although, I thought, one more look couldn't hurt. I could lose her in the crowd and never see her again.

I snuck a look from the corner of my eye and froze. She was looking right at me.

Our eyes locked for only a second before she looked quickly back at the stage, starting to dance once again but a little less fluidly, like she was trying too hard. That had not just been by chance, she had been looking right at me.

I kept my eyes on her a few more seconds, maybe she'd look back. Just maybe.

Her eyes strayed in my direction again and locked right on me, our gazes held for a few seconds before she looked back towards the stage. Damn it, why didn't I smile?

She looked back again and this time I decided to attempt looking somewhat pleasant, the last few times I probably looked insane. I managed to pull up one side of my mouth in what I hoped was an attractive smirk. Suddenly she had turned and disappeared from sight, pulling the small boy with her.

I didn't even think about it, I grabbed Sam's hand started pulling him out of the crowd, which didn't seem nearly as easy to get out of as it did getting into. I stumbled along in her general direction, pushing through the stream of people heading towards amusements and the concert itself probably. Now that she was out of the crowd I could see she was kinda tall, almost my height with dark curly hair that reached the middle of her back. Her skirt made her easy to catch, it sparkled in the light and shimmered as she moved, it looked like something mom would have worn when she was younger.

To be honest, I didn't know why I was following her, I didn't know the first thing about her. Somewhere in the back of my mind I knew what I was doing was crazy, but I kept going forward regardless.

"Where are we going?"

I had nearly forgotten Sam was even here despite the fact I had a tight grip on him, "Nowhere." I answered quickly, if he knew what I was doing, I'd never live it down.

"So what's the rush?" He pressed, "You're chasing that girl, aren't ya? Come on, admit it, you're chasing her. I'm at the mercy of your sex glands, bud!"

Well so much for not noticing he was here, I pulled him to a stop and stared at him in exasperation, "Sam, don't you have something better to do than follow me around all night?"

Even as I asked him, he seemed to get distracted by something, "Yeah, actually I do." He answered in a voice of wonder, and I didn't hesitate to leave him to it.

Damn it, I thought looking back down the boardwalk, I had lost her. I continued through the crowds in the hopes of seeing her again, she couldn't have gotten far.

When all hope almost seemed lost a while later I caught a flash of sequins in the crowd and saw her again, I hurried to catch up and some surfers knocked past me as they sped in what I assumed was the direction of the beach. A small cluster of people now separated us and I mumbled an apology to a girl who I had shouldered into accidentally.

As I got closer I wondered what the hell I would say?

My question became a reality when she turned on the spot and was facing me now, the young boy standing close in front of her. Up close she was even prettier than before and she had a grin on her face. So maybe she didn't think I was crazy.

"Are you following me?" The way she asked it suggested she knew I had been, so I figured lying wouldn't do any good.

"Yeah, I am." I answered with a smile, hers widened in response.

"Do you wanna talk to me?" She asked flirtatiously.

"Yeah, I do."

"So talk." She ordered confidently, and suddenly I felt extremely glad I had followed her.

"How are you?"

Well it was a start, and she looked like she was about to answer. Then a familiar face landed at my side and I groaned internally.

"Mom's here."

Sam wasn't even a little polite in interrupting and before I could even apologise to her she was turning away, the grin never leaving her face.

"Nice talking to you." She called over her shoulder teasingly, as if she knew there was a lot more I could say if I had the chance.

"Wait, wait-" I started after her but Sam held me back.

"Come on." He said impatiently before looking in the direction she had gone, "She wants me. All of me." He teased, I shoved him and he sniggered.

"Shut up. You have the worst timing, you know that?"

He didn't even look apologetic, "Sorry, were you just about to put the moves on her? What's her name, anyway?"

Shit, I didn't even know! "I hadn't found that out, yet, wait here!" I called back, taking off in the direction she had disappeared in. Judging by Sam's whiney voice behind me he had decided to follow.

I jogged all the way out to the front of the boardwalk when I finally caught sight of her again and my hopes died as I caught sight of her on the back of some dude's bike.

She smiled at me and although the guy in front hadn't been looking in my direction and she didn't even say anything, his head turned and we locked eyes. He looked at least a few years older than me, and his impressive motorcycle they both sat on made me feel a little inadequate, thank God she hadn't seen my dusty dirtbike. She'd probably have laughed at me.

The guy had some friends that seemed to look in my direction as well, some leaning over their handlebars to get a better look. It was weird, as if I'd somehow attracted everyone's attention even though I was several feet away. The first guy smiled at me, looking away as if he had thought of something real funny. Almost like he knew I'd been chasing this girl the length of the boardwalk only to find she was with him, of course he probably didn't know that, but it still made me feel embarrassed. Like I'd have a chance with her with a guy like him around.

They all revved their bikes one after the other, Sam hit my shoulder and chuckled, "Come on, she stiffed ya."

Technically she didn't because there was nothing in the last few events that told me she was even remotely interested in me, maybe she was just being polite before trying to talk to me. I was about to follow Sam as one by one the bikers left their positions to speed off into the night, but as the blonde took off to follow them, she turned and looked round at me. Her face faded into darkness and before I knew it she was gone, but that last look made me think somehow she was still interested.

I made a note to go back tomorrow, maybe I'd see her again.

Deciding to call it a night I followed Sam towards the car, Mom announced as we got closer that she had gotten a job at the video store on the boardwalk and was due to start the next morning. So at least something good came out of tonight.

Maybe that girl would never come around here again, for all I knew she had just stopped in town with those bikers for a visit and was quickly leaving, or maybe I'd see her again. I hoped for the latter, getting to know her would definitely make living her a lot more interesting.


	3. Family Meeting

**Author's Note: Here is the new chapter! Thanks to TishaLiz and L.A ROBSON for their reviews and I hope you guys enjoy :) please leave a review and let me know what you think!**

 **L.A ROBSON: Thanks so much for your review! Glad you liked the last chapter :) I promise updates will be more frequent and I hope you enjoy them!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own The Lost Boys.**

* * *

 _Marko_

 _"Max wants us to visit."_ I heard David's voice in my head as I walked through the boardwalk, I rolled my eyes and turned to head towards the video store, my hopes of talking the pretty brunette a few feet ahead of me down a fair alley to drain her blood truly lost. Max's invitation wasn't a request, it was mandatory.

 _"Did he say why?"_ Paul asked from somewhere else, sounding like Max's was the last place he wanted to be tonight. He wasn't the only one that would rather eat glass than go.

 _"Nope. Which I don't like, he wants to explain when we get over there."_

What was the point of having telepathy if he always wanted to talk in person? He could have told us whatever the hell it was right from the comfort of his little office, I didn't get why we had to drag our asses over there. But then again, there was a lot about Max I didn't get.

 _"I'm here, I'll wait by the back."_ Dwayne said, it was routine for us to sneak in like a bunch of criminals, God forbid the customers saw the owner being pals with the local biker gang.

I eventually reached the back of the store to see Dwayne and David waiting there, David smoking a cigarette. We waited a few seconds before Paul jogged into view, an unapologetic grin on his face.

"Sorry, had to take care of some stuff." He said with a wink before opening the door and heading inside, David crushed the remainder of his cigarette under his shoe before following him inside.

We turned down the hallway which was so narrow our shoulders almost touched the walls, it was dimly lit with only the crack of light under Max's door ahead to guide us. Paul pushed the door open and greeted Max rather loudly, which didn't amuse Max at all and he shushed him before ushering the rest of us inside.

Paul collapsed into one of the small chairs in front of the desk, kicking his legs up onto the desk in front of him, earning a disapproving look from Max but no comment. Paul turning up to something like this was a miracle in itself, Max knew not to take it for granted.

"Glad you could make it. I hope you're all doing well." Max greeted at the door as if we were neighbours that dropped by for a dinner party. Did he always have to be so weird? I knew the whole "friendly" act worked around humans, but he didn't exactly have to keep up the act while we were around. It wasnt like we didn't know how crazy he really was.

"No tea?" Paul asked with a gesture to the empty table, only a few pages and a book in front of him. Max shook his head and crossed around the desk to sit at the chair behind it, every time he did that I felt like I was back in high school being dragged into the principal's office for a lecture.

Dwayne leaned against a filing cabinet with David and me against the opposite wall blocking the door from opening, just in case anyone came back here. One time that girl that works at the desk nearly found us in here, Max almost pitched a fit.

Max took off his glasses and began to clean them, I always had to hold back a snort when he did that, it wasn't like he needed them. They were all part of his façade, as were the suits and terrible ties. I had to hand it to him though, it definitely worked, he definitely would have been the last person on earth I would expect to be the leader of a group of vampires.

"I wanted to talk to you boys about an idea I had, something I believe is long overdue in our little family. I'm going to need some help with it, though."

Family, I rolled my eyes at the word, that wasn't exactly how I would describe us. I was surprised Max even wanted our help with whatever it was, usually he hates giving us any kind of responsibility. We all waited with less than enthusiastic expressions to find out what it was.

He looked at each of us before smiling, "I would like you to help me welcome some new members." Oh great, here we go.

"How many?" David asked suspiciously, he didn't like the sound of this and neither did I.

"Three." Max answered, thinking it over for a second, "That woman you saw at the video store the other night, Lucy-"

"The hippie woman?" David asked in disbelief, a chuckle escaping him. I vaguely remembered her, the long skirt like Star's only not as elaborate and the polite smile. Max did seem a little dreamy-eyed over her when we walked in. But I didn't see how that woman would ever fit in with us.

"Yes, Lucy." Max corrected, with a glare towards David that told him not to interrupt again, "She seems like a good person, kind, generous, motherly. She's everything I've been looking for."

Paul snorted, shaking his head, "Man, I don't see that woman joining us Max, no matter how charming you think you can be with her." He laughed, I felt my lips tug up in a smirk at the thought of Max trying to pitch the idea to her. He really was delusional.

"Precisely my point." Max agreed, which took Paul by surprise, "I know I can't convince her all by myself to join, even I can foresee her reluctance. That's why I want you boys to initiate her sons, Michael and Sam, first. I believe they might convince her to join."

The whole room was silent for a few seconds as everyone thought the idea over, David's jaw was clenched tight and I knew he wasn't happy about things, but there was no conversation in my head, which made sense because anything we said, Max could hear.

"And why should we do it?"

The question came from Dwayne, and judging by David's sharp nod he was just about to ask the same thing. Max's eyebrows rose at Dwayne's apparent stubbornness to do what he asked, his glasses slid down his nose a little with the action and he pushed them back up before continuing.

"Because this past while I have supported whatever decisions you have made in terms of initiating new members, reckless and stupid as they may have been." His gaze was on David when he said this, it as obvious he was talking about Laddie and Star, he was obviously still pissed at David. Sure, it may have been a lapse in his judgement when he brought Star into the fold, and Laddie an even more unwise decision, both were refusing to turn and Max got more annoyed with each passing day, both at them and at David. Although right now I had a hard time seeing how he could be angry about Star and Laddie when some lady and her sons joining us seemed like an even worse idea.

"Fine." David spit, not needing any more convincing, "How old are they? What do they look like?"

Max fished in his pocket for something and produced a photo a few seconds later, it looked torn at one side as if someone had ripped a small part off. I wondered how the hell he had managed to get a picture of them when he continued.

"She was showing me this the other day at her interview when I asked about her family, I took it from her purse when she wasn't looking. Michael is the older son, Sam is the younger one."

Paul tutted, "Never thought you'd resort to theft, Max." He said in a disapproving tone that matched Max's perfectly and I couldn't hold back a chuckle, Max passed the photo to Paul who stared at it for a few seconds before passing it to Dwayne, who frowned at it before tossing it my way. David threw a quick glance over my shoulder at it before making a small noise of disapproval, the photo was like something you'd see in a family sitcom, all smiles and happiness, like the goddamn Brady Bunch.

One brother I recognised from the boardwalk having seen him a few nights before, dark curly brown hair, dark eyes. I moved onto the other brother in the picture, a few years younger than the first with short blonde hair, light blue eyes. They looked like a regular family, from what I could tell the dad had been torn out of the picture, ouch.

"I'll return it the next time she's at work." Max said casually, "I wanted you to get a good look at them both so you know who they are. I want you to start bringing them in as soon as possible."

I passed the photo to Paul who slid it across the table to Max, "The older brother shouldn't be a problem, he seemed to take an interest in Star the other night, she can help bring him in. She does have her uses." David said pointedly, it was obvious he wouldn't here of a bad word said about the little gypsy girl. Even from Max.

"That's good." Max said brightly, although I doubted his opinion of her had changed, "And what about the younger brother?"

"Well I think the older brother would be the best to go for first, the younger one won't be a challenge once we get the older one in."

"He shouldn't be a challenge to welcome in at the same time either." Max argued, David exhaled sharply in frustration, "He's a teenage boy like many of you were, and he's new in town, perhaps he'd appreciate a friend." With his last words his eyes landed on me and I raised an eyebrow, I did not like that look.

"Me?"

"Well you are the youngest of the group, and the closest to the boys age in teenage years, perhaps you would be the best to approach him. The others don't exactly look the friendliest." He said, it wasn't like he was wrong, but I wasn't about to be his errand boy.

"So what? I'm supposed to be his buddy and then what? Say 'hey kid, how's about joining our local vampire gang, we have cookies'?"

The others laughed at that, but Max didn't look impressed, screw him anyway. Once the laughter died down David sighed and looked my way.

"Marko will take care of the younger brother. I'll talk to Star about the older one."

Max held up a finger, "I don't want her knowing about this-"

"I won't tell her." David cut off Max's upcoming lecture with a roll of his eyes, "I'll make something up, she won't suspect anything."

"Fine." Max reluctantly agreed after a few seconds, "I will do my best with Lucy over the next few days to build a relationship and I trust you will do your best with Sam and Michael."

Max took the following few seconds of silence as confirmation that we all understood each other.

"Why do you want this whole family in?"

Max sighed at David's question as if he was waiting on someone asking, "Our family is incomplete, and despite you boys being great company for me these past few years, I am lonely without a mate. I want Lucy to join the family and be a mate to me, and a mother to you boys."

Like I said before, he was crazy. Like we really needed a mother, we didn't really need a father either but Max wasn't one to argue with. There were times such as these when I really wished we could.

"One big, happy family, huh?" David asked in both amusement and disgust, he out of all of us was probably most used to Max being weird like this, it seemed to not even surprise him anymore.

"Precisely." Max smiled, completely ignoring David's sarcasm, "Plus having her own biological sons in the family is just the icing on the cake, I couldn't plan things better if I tried."

Not planning this at all would have been better, but I guess nothing's perfect, right?

David leant off the door and grabbed the handle, getting ready to leave , it was obvious the discussion had come to an end. We had our orders, and Max wouldn't give an inch, we could spend the rest of the night trying to make him see sense or just get out there and do it. The sound of scraping chairs made Thorn start barking with a vengeance, the sound of him banging against the door almost drowning out Max's goodbyes.

"Feel free to contact me if there are any problems, I trust there won't be." I happened to be the unlucky sucker walking out last and received a fatherly clap on the back from Max which I promptly shook off as I headed out the door, following the others down the hallway. David continued past the back door and right for the door that led into the store, opening it and walking out despite Max's protests. I could tell he didn't care, he wasn't happy with the present situation, none of us were. When I reached the doorway I saw the few people around the shelves staring with open mouths at us, David's actions had the desired effect, we strolled out leaving Max to explain our presence in his office.

"Night!" Paul called over his shoulder, sniggering as the dark haired girl behind the counter looked at Max as if she was going to ask him what we were doing here as soon as we left. I would have loved to hear his excuse.

I followed the others in the direction of our bikes with a sigh, at least I didn't have to worry about anything tonight.

"You got homework." Paul sniggered from beside me, I shoved his shoulder.

"Shut up." I growled, "Why the hell do I have to go after the little shit?"

"Because you're the cutest." He teased, laughing harder at my predicament.

David slowed until we were beside each other, "Maybe you should go try to find the kid now, take a walk in case hes hanging around."

"Fine." I snapped, so much for not having to worry about it for the rest of the night. I could understand David's logic, the sooner we got it done the sooner Max would get off our case. Still, I didn't exactly live for this kind of stuff. David was the one with the charisma that could make you want to join, even if you didn't understand it yourself. I wasn't the one for the job, I cursed myself for looking the youngest.

The others headed away towards the direction of our bikes, they'd probably go look for Star and Laddie and head back to the caves, leaving me here looking for the younger brother. I decided to treat myself to feeding a few times before I headed back, I deserved it for putting up with Max's shit and being sent on this little adventure.

This wouldn't end well at all, everyone could see that, everyone except Max. That was the worst part, we had to do what he said.

So I took a deep breath and started searching the boardwalk for my new friend. Sam.


	4. The Boy From The Boardwalk

**Author's Note: Sorry it has taken me so long to update, university has been keeping me super busy! I've had these typed up for ages but have had no opportunities to post them, finally they're here! Thanks to anyone who has reviewed the story so far and added it to their favourites and follows, thanks to Flowerchild23, lostboyfan8797 and Ranranami for their reviews. Hope you guys enjoy the chapters, let me know what you think!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own The Lost Boys.**

* * *

 _Star_

"So that boy on the boardwalk the other night..."

My head snapped up from where I had been playing with my bangles in an effort to not meet David's eyes as he walked towards the bed I was sat on, his eyes were curious as we looked at each other.

"What boy?"

Of course my voice gave me away, I sounded too defensive and squeaky, he saw through it right away. He gave me a look like a parent would a child when they lie about not having stolen a cookie from the jar before dinner.

"What about him?" I asked after a few seconds, realising that playing naive was not going to get me anywhere.

"He seemed to be quite taken by you."

"Did he?"

"Mm-hm." David's tone had shivers crawl down my spine, I suddenly feared for what exactly he wanted with the brown haired boy, "I wonder if the two of you might become friends."

My eyebrows shot up in confusion, I didn't have any friends. I had Laddie, I had David and the others. No normal friends, just this group and nothing more.

"Why?"

He arched an eyebrow, "I thought you might enjoy getting the chance to talk to him more, I hadn't realised it was going to be a problem?"

I shook my head vigorously at this, "It's not, I was just wondering why, that's all. You don't like me talking to other people."

Which was completely true, David was nothing but territorial and as far as he was concerned I belonged to the group, fraternising with outsiders, humans, was beneath him. He only did it when he needed to kill one of them, and would scowl with annoyance and contempt every time I tried to have a polite conversation with someone.

"Maybe that's something that needs to change." He said kindly, but this was David, there was always an ulterior motive. Perhaps he thought if I was given the illusion of freedom I might begin to trust him more. Right now I knew better, so I smiled as if pleased by this.

"Then I'll talk to him. If he's even still there."

Another flaw in the plan, the boy could have been just passing through for the night, a pit-stop on a road trip with his younger friend. Maybe I'd never see him again, who knows how long it would be till someone else David approved of came along?

"I'm sure he will be." David answered with enough certainty that I knew there was more to the situation, but I kept quiet and went back to fixing at my bracelets.

"Ready to go?" He asked after a few minutes of silence, and I silently nodded and took the leather-clad hand he extended to help me stand up.

* * *

Finding him isn't hard, Laddie and I have explored almost everywhere on the boardwalk while we go on walks. He's with Dwayne now though, David made it clear I was to do this alone.

I see him familiar head of dark curls as he stands near a piercing stand, watching as a girl nervously prepares to have a needle through her ear. He was wearing a leather jacket I was sure he didn't have on the other night, it's plainer than any ones the boys wear, it only serves to emphasise now normal he is.

I'm standing directly behind him and I scramble through my head for some opening line, he hasn't noticed me so I lean forward till I'm close to his ear.

"It's a rip-off."

Which is true, it's ten dollars just so you can have a needle through your ear, and I'm pretty sure the earring itself is extra. I did my own piercings at fifteen, used my hair to cover them so my mother couldn't see anything until they had healed and taking them out would do no harm to them.

I turn before he can reply, hoping he follows, I feel him catch up with me and stumble over a greeting. It makes me smile.

"If you want your ear pierced, I'll do it." I offered politely, I might as well save him the few dollars.

"What's your name?" Obviously the piercing is now the farthest thing from his mind.

"Star."

"Oh your folks too, huh?"

His question makes me turn in confusion, "What do you mean?"

"Ex-hippies." He elaborates, "I came this close to being called "Moonbeam" or "Moonshine" or something like that."

His joke makes me smile, "But Star's great, I like Star." He finishes softly, I smile at him again, the conversation more pleasant than what I imagined it would be. He's obviously flirting, but I can't see myself minding it at all. He's easier to talk to than any of the others, I feel normal again, like I'm a regular girl talking to a cute guy.

"Me too." I reply quietly, a blush rising to my face when his gaze lingers on me.

"I'm Michael."

I only realise now I hadn't asked his name before and that would have probably been the more polite thing to do, so I try and rectify it now, "Michael's great, I like Michael." I echo his earlier statement with a laugh, he chuckles as well and we continue to walk a few steps before he quickens his pace till he's ahead of me as we reach the railings.

"Wanna get something to eat?"

He gestures to a red bike leaning on the railings that I guess belongs to him, I almost want to roll my eyes, what is it with me and boys who ride bikes?

Instead I nod, "Okay."

I think maybe we could go somewhere off the boardwalk, even though David wouldn't like me straying far, at this moment I don't care. I want to feel normal a little while longer.

But the rumbling of bikes quickly fills my ears and I realise they've arrived to ruin the fun, my time is up and it's their turn now. I turn to see them all pull up and trap us like a hunting party, which I guess they are. Paul and Marko wear devilish grins that tell me they're not at all sorry for the interruption, Dwayne looks impassive and Laddie peers curiously around his broad shoulder. David's expression I can't really read, but it's obvious he's not pleased.

"Where you goin', Star?" He asks me like an older brother who catches his sister trying to sneak out for a party, as if what I'm doing is wrong. I'm just talking, doing as he asked, I have nothing to feel guilty for.

"For a ride." I answered shortly, it takes me back to the first night I met him, he replied those same three words when I asked him where he was taking me once he persuaded me to get on his bike, "This is Michael." I add, David eyes him up like a rival.

"Let's go." Michael said as a means to try and diffuse the situation I'm sure, I'm grateful to not have to fight my corner alone and turn to get on his bike. It's a short step to freedom for the night. But David's voice stops me before I get any further.

"Star?"

His tone is almost a sing-song, but it's laced with something darker and I turn back to see him give me a warning look, his jaw tightening a little. I know then I've pushed too far, and I must remember he can kill Michael as easily as he can kill me.

Reluctantly I cross the divide over to David and get on his bike, he doesn't offer me a helping hand this time so I'm forced to use his shoulder as leverage. I wait for him to tease Michael before setting off, much as he did the other night.

I have to hide my surprise when he invites him along.

It's happening before I can properly process it, David takes off towards the steps with the others following shortly after, I'm forced to hold on as tight as I can, David goes faster than the wind some nights.

I look back to see a fifth headlight dancing along the sand on the beach, a steady stream of sand flying out from behind it so I know Michael has decided to come along. It makes me happy, in a weird way. My smile continues as we weave through the woods, Michael becomes easier to see as he catches up to drive in a tight formation with the rest of them.

When we start driving over the rocks the ride becomes unstable, it's no longer fun but a little scary, this isn't the usual way to the caves. We drive faster and faster and Michael is eventually at David's side, he goads him on to keep up and I want to warn him not to test David.

I try to figure out where we're going, the rocky road continues and my eyes catch a white flash in the distance, it only lasts a few seconds but it's too slow to be lightning. Then it hits me, we're nearing the lighthouse, and the rocks we're travelling over are leading towards the edge of a cliff.

Michael realises the same time as I do and he veers off violently to one side in an effort to not fall off, David continues to speed along till we run out of road and the front wheel of his bike is almost over the edge. I look down at the dark waves in terror, I know David would survive the fall, but if it didn't kill me, the rocks and water sure would.

I watch as Michael storms off his bike and closes the distance between him and David, I cried out as he lunged for him with the others hot on his trail, they could kill him in under a minute. He strikes David across the face and tries to challenge him, but David turns back as if he didn't just punch him.

"How far you willing to go, Michael?" David's tone is mean and teasing, like he knows he almost killed Michael. And I fear he still might.

* * *

"You'll like it here, Michael."

I don't like this.

They're all too familiar with him and yet it's obvious he's an outsider, missing out on the punchlines of their jokes, just outside the loop.

I know the feeling.

Where they live is amazing, it's mysterious and secluded, it seems to exist in it's own time and space. The old fountain and beds around the place clash with the posters and graffiti, nothing makes sense. It's like Wonderland, I used to read about it when I was little and dream about going. Now all I want to do is go home.

I watch Michael get taken in by it all like I had been once, it's hard not to, David is magnetic and charming, he could sell snow to an Eskimo. It's impossible not to be taken in by it all, but soon the honeymoon period wears off and you realise you can't turn back.

Marko arrives back with food, offers it around but I'm not hungry. Actually I'm starving, but not for food. I refuse to let myself focus on that, Michael needs my help.

David eggs him on until he takes food, and then convinces him it's maggots and worms, cruel tricks that make Michael look and feel crazy, when he's the most sane person here.

I tried to tell them to stop but my attempts are brushed off, they continue to tease him until he sits in a daze, probably trying to sober himself up, he probably blames the weed.

Then it happens.

David asks Marko to go get something, and I see him go towards the bottle. That damn bottle that condemns you, it looks fancy and like it tastes good, and it does. But it comes at a high price, and one of us deserves to know what happens before you drink.

I move to stand behind Michael's shoulder, David sends me a flickering warning look that's off his face within a second, but it tells me to shut up or else. He first takes a drink himself, it's a tactical move, convinces you it's safe to drink.

"Drink some of this, Michael. Be one of us."

His voice is quiet and inviting, and I want to smash the outstretched bottle before anything goes further. But Michael takes it and stares in wonder, he stands and examines it, and I can tell he's tempted.

The rest start to chant, quietly at first but it gets louder and louder until it drowns out anything I could say. But I have to try.

"Don't. You don't have to, Michael."

Maybe if he feels like he's not being pressured into it, he'll change his mind. Peer pressure is the worst at this age, I've done many things I'm not proud of under the influence of it. He seems not to hear me though, he's transfixed on the bottle.

"It's blood."

The words are out before I can stop myself, and David shoots me a look that could cut glass, he keeps composed enough to continue chanting Michael's name. Michael gave a disbelieving chuckle and I knew then I had lost.

"Yeah, sure. Blood."

And down it goes.

They cheer and holler in congratulations, he takes a few mouthfuls and I can already see its taking effect. Laddie tugs on the blanket I rapped round myself nervously, he's never seen someone turn, he was too naive to really realise when he had done it.

I pulled him back away from the party that was now going on, I didn't want to be a part of it. Michael had no idea what was happening to him yet, and he wouldn't know until it was too late.

The party continued on and I tucked Laddie into bed, he wouldn't sleep until morning when they were asleep themselves, but he was happy to cuddle up with his teddy bear on his small bed and pretend he was asleep. He loved the boys and their antics, but he was a child that could recognise and an adult situation and he knows to keep his distance.

I left him to go sit on the larger bed and flip through a magazine lying near the bed, it was an old motorcycle one I was guessing maybe belonged to Dwayne as they seemed to be his area of expertise. I needed it as an excuse to keep my distance, I was on very thin ice with David already.

"Hey." A weight settled on the bed with the greeting and I looked up to see Michael beside me with a slightly dopey grin on his face, the initial euphoria of the blood in his system no doubt the cause. I did my best to smile back, but I was afraid it looked more like a grimace.

"Hey yourself."

He laughed at my reply, going to lift the bottle to his lips again when my hand suddenly shot out to grab it. He seems surprised at my actions and to be honest it was useless, he had sealed his fate with the first drop that passed his lips.

I set it on the floor beside the bed and thought quickly of a distraction to keep him away from it, my eyes met his but quickly slipped toward David who was visible just past his shoulder.

He lounged on his old wheelchair casually but his sharp eyes watched our every move, as my eyes met his he quickly lifted a finger and pressed it to his lips. Keep your mouth shut, was the order.

"So do you want your ear pierced or not?"

Just in time I remembered the earlier conversation between Michael and I, it seemed the best thing I could think of. Michael's face went blank for a second before he broke out into a grin.

"Sure!" He answered happily, and I excused myself to go find the needle, subtly scooping up the bottle. I walked over to David and held it out, waiting until he gripped it before letting go quickly.

"You want some, too?" He asked politely, extending it out to me again. He had told me when I started suffering the migraines and joint pain that resulted from being half for so long that it could help me keep my strength up until I fed but I had always refused, I didn't want to taste another drop knowing what it had done to me.

"No thank you." I replied just as politely, going to search for the small trinket box I kept things in.

I retrieved the needle and ran it over a candle flame as I returned to Michael, a small bag with odd earrings I had accumulated in my other hand. I tipped it onto the bed and let him take his pick as I set about gripping the needle the right way so it would go through.

"This'll hurt." I warned him as he handed me the one he wanted and leaned his head to one side so I had a good view of his ear.

"I can take it." He assured me with a smirk, a brave tone in his voice that told me even if it did hurt it wouldn't be shown.

I put the needle through as quickly as I could with the earring following shortly after, the small trickle of blood that came out of his ear made me cringe, I looked towards Laddie who had somehow managed to fall asleep early, so it shouldn't bother him as long as I cleaned it up quickly. I ripped some lace from the curtains that hung over the bed and dabbed at his ear until it had stopped bleeding, ignoring the tickle in my throat that wanted me to taste it. It was more like burn, but I tried not to think about it.

"How's it look?" He asked, feeling at his earlobe cautiously where the small charm now hung off. I would offer him a mirror but we kept none here, after all, two thirds of the group didn't even need one.

"Great." I said with a smile I managed to muster up, a dark shadow worked its way up to us and before I could comprehend David was standing at Michael's shoulder, appraising his new piercing.

"Looks good, now you're officially one of us." He said approvingly, smiling at both Michael and I.

"I'm glad." Michael replied, his eyes on me as he said it. From the corner of my eye I saw David grin, but not in a pleasant way.

"Well if Star's okay with it, the rest of us would like to steal you away for a while." David said, as if he actually cared what I was and was not okay with.

"Where to?"

My question seemed to annoy David a little as if I was ruining his fun, "Just a little trip, boys only." He explained, but in a condescending way as if I was a small child that had asked why she couldn't stay up past bedtime.

"Sure, I'll see you later?" Michael said, standing up. I mirrored his actions and thankfully David took a few steps away as if to lead Michael off, but he stayed on the spot for a few more seconds.

Hesitantly, he leaned in and kissed my cheek, and went to pull back almost immediately before I stopped him. I gripped the leather of his jacket sleeve and leaned up towards his ear, I had maybe a second or two before David would turn back round.

"Be careful."

It was all I had time to say, and judging by his expression I had confused him. His dark eyebrows knitted together and he opened his mouth to ask me something when David interrupted.

"We ain't got all night."

It was obvious he had heard me, and was doing his best to make sure Michael didn't understand the situation any better before it was too late. Michael's head turned in David's direction before he glanced back at me one more time, his eyes soft.

"I will." He assured me, even though he had no idea what he was supposed to be careful of. He walked over to David who slung and arm around his shoulders to lead him away.

David snuck a sideways look back at me that had my stomach tightening in knots, who knew what kind of mood he would be in with me for the next few days or weeks. I hardly cared, if I could do anything to help Michael I would. Maybe he could help us as well, we needed out of this hell and back to normal. This was no teenage fantasy of being away from your parents and being able to do what you want, it was a nightmare where you were a monster and you had to kill people to survive.

The caves were quiet when they left, as quiet as they could be with the crashing waves outside. I could hear Laddie breathing soundly on the bed and I moved over to pull the blanket further up round him, the caves were cold this time of night and he deserves to have a peaceful, warm sleep.

I got under the covers on the larger bed and pushed down the sick feeling that made me worry about Michael.

We'd be okay. We'd find a way out of this mess and maybe, somehow, get to be normal again.

I hope...


	5. Brothers

**Author's Note: This chapter finally starts into the storyline lostboysfan8797 and I came up with, so from the end of this chapter onwards the events of the movie will change. Hope you enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own The Lost Boys.**

* * *

 _Sam_

You know, I always thought having an older brother was a pain the butt. Arguing, fighting, him constantly using the fact that he's older to order you around, those kinda things. I mean, I love my brother and all, but having an older sibling has its challenges.

Especially when that older sibling unknowingly turns himself into a half-vampire.

Yeah, I didn't exactly grow up thinking that was something I'd have to deal with, but there you go. Once Michael got past his "moody teenager" phase at around age thirteen when I was only ten, I assumed it'd be smooth sailing from here on out.

Right now, I'd welcome his moody teenager phase back with open arms, because this is straight out of a nightmare.

Last night I had planned to just chill out, Mom was out on her date to that Max guy, Grandpa was going to see that Widow Johnson lady, I wasn't exactly sure what for and I absolutely did not wanna ask. Michael was hanging around, but it's hard to tell lately whether he'll be in or out somewhere for the night, most of the time he's out.

He was in one of his usual moods, I chalked it up to not being happy with the move, and was being a bit of an asshole. Then the freaky stuff started.

Over the course of maybe an hour or two, creepy bikes rode past our house, my dog attacked my brother who then turned transparent in the mirror and floated outside my window, all signs pointed to him being a member of the undead.

Yeah, my night didn't exactly go to plan.

He had left shortly after the whole ordeal, leaving me to face Mom who had come running home from her date probably thinking I was being murdered. If only she knew. But of course she'd drop dead if I told her, so I kept my mouth shut. The Frog Brothers proved to be no help, staking my brother in the chest was not a preferred option, believe it or not.

When Michael eventually returned this morning he didn't look anymore confident about the situation than I felt, and he dragged himself off to bed as soon as he could. But I needed answers.

I left Nanook at the house, because he ahd proven to be so handy the night before. Michael said he was protecting me, that Michael could have hurt me had he not been there. But I don't really believe that. I just kept him there in case anything bad happened, he could stop Michael doing something stupid to Grandpa.

So I grabbed the comic book the Frog Brothers had given me and tagged along with Mom when she went to leave wine round to Max's house to say sorry for running out on him the night before. She left me in the car while she walked up to his house, which I had to admit was pretty nice. Some party of me wondered if her and Max got married would we live here, it would certainly give us the excuse we need to move out of the Whack Shack.

I flip open the book to see an illustration of some dogs with their teeth barred and mouths practically foaming, the words "Hounds of Hell" across the middle of the page in letters that looked like they dripped with blood. Who knew I'd be consulting this thing for some answers.

I didn't get the chance to read any further though, because it looked like Max's dog was ready to tear into my mother.

"Sam!" She calls frantically, she's only ever sounded that scared before when I got distracted by a comic book in a supermarket, she had travelled through a few isles before realising I wasn't with her and had managed to circle round twice and miss me as I looked for her too. She eventually got panicked and called out for me, this reminded me of it a lot except she sounded terrified, probably because instead of trying to try down her kid, she was running for her life.

"Mom!" I cry as I get out of the car to help her, she basically had to roll over the gate to get away from the dog who then tried to shove his way through the gate, she didn't even have time to catch her breath before she was pushing me towards the car, the dog looked like nothing was gonna stop it attacking us if we stayed.

A Hound of Hell indeed.

"What the hell is wrong with that dog?!" I cry as I slam my door shut. Mom, who has been a pest about seatlbelts since we were old enough to use them, doesn't even bother to put hers on before she races the car away from the house, her breathing quick as she checks the rearview mirror.

"I have no idea! I thought he was a very pleasant dog, I wonder what got into him." She muses as she tries to catch her breath, "He must just turn into a guard dog when he's at the house."

Her suggestion gives me an idea and I look down to see the comic book abandoned at my feet, but it's still open on the page I was reading, the angry dogs stare at me. I get an idea and I know where I need to go.

"Mom, can you drop me off on the boardwalk before you go to work?" I ask.

"Sure, are you going to visit those friends of yours?"

"Yeah, I wanna hang out for a while." I explain, "Are you sure you're alright?"

"Of course, sweetie." She assures me with a smile, although she still looks a little spooked, "I'll have to tell Max about Thorn, and apologise for the broken glass on the walkway! And the gate."

I roll my eyes at her worrying tone, "Those were the dog's fault!"

"True." She agrees, "I just don't understand how Thorn could suddenly be so vicious! It's crazy."

Indeed, this entire situation was crazy.

* * *

As it turns out, explaining things to Edgar and Alan is easier than I thought, anyone else would have called you insane and suggested you talk to someone if you even mentioned the notion of vampires in Santa Carla, but apparently it's a topic they've given a lot of thought to.

Our discussion only proves my earlier suspicions right, Max is the head vampire. The dog was the last nail in the coffin (no pun intended), couple that witht eh fact that he's never around during the day, and you have yourself a pretty fishy situation.

"We'll check out Max." They eventually agree a while later.

"Alright." I breathe in triumph, "How?"

"Best thing to do is set up some kind of test, something that will tell us if he's a vampire or not." Alan explains after he and Edgar share another cryptic look.

"Okay, like what?" I press.

"Well traditionally vampires hate garlic, have no reflection-"

"Some glow in the dark." Edgar interjects.

"Right." Alan affirms, "So we set up some kind of situation where we can expose any of those and that'll give us our answer. Maybe we could set something up at the video store."

"How are we gonna get garlic and a mirror into the video store, genius?" I question.

"You got any better ideas?" Alan challenges, and I have to admit I have none. If doing this makes my brother human again, I'll run in with a mirror and chuck garlic on the man myself.

"Sounds good to me." I shrug, "So if we do this and he doesn't show up as being a vampire?"

They stay silent for a few seconds before Edgar pipes up, "We keep testing the others until we find out. It could be any of them, my money's on the blonde."

"Which one?" I ask, from what I remember of seeing them that first night, there's numerous blondes.

"Mullethead." Edgar elaborates, "He seems to be the leader. The other blonde doesn't even seem serious enough to be a vampire, and I'd be surprised if it was the blonde one with the weird jacket.

"Wait." I interrupt, they turn to me expectantly and for a few seconds I almost don't wanna tell them, "I've talked to that one."

They share a surprised glance before leaning in, waiting to hear more, their gazes suspicious. I hadn't thought much of the encounter, but I guess now with what we know, the whole thing seemed kinda creepy.

 _It was maybe the second or third night we were there, all the nights sorta blend together and it's hard to know the difference between one night and the next. I was on the boardwalk hanging around while Mom was at work and Michael was off somewhere else, I walked around the boardwalk with no real purpose only to hang around._

 _The whole time I kept feeling like someone's eyes were on me, every time I turned there was no one there, but the feeling never really left. Even when I went into the comic book store for a while the feeling stayed, although it wasn't as prominent as before. That was maybe because Edgar and Alan were so weird it took my mind off it. I left about an hour later with a comic book in hand and strolled down to one of the stands that sold ice cream and grabbed a cone._

 _I walked over to the railings that looked over the beach, it was funny, it reminded me of the times Mom used to take us to the beach during the summer when Dad was at work, and she'd buy us ice cream and we'd run about in the water, Michael tried surfing but his foam board wasn't exactly made for taking on huge swells, he always ended up washing back up on shore after attempting to stand up, his board floating lamely at his side._

 _I snorted to myself, thinking about how Dad never wanted to go because he hated the beach, and he'd always complain about us bringing back too much sand in our hair and clothes._

 _"What's so funny?"_

 _I practically jumped out of my skin, I had no idea someone was standing beside me. Actually he seemed to have come out of nowhere, so it wasn't a surprise I never noticed him._

 _He had curly blonde hair a bit more honey-coloured than mine, it sat in tight curls and grew all the way down his back, over the top of an insanely colourful jacket. He smiled at me, waiting for an answer._

 _"Uh, nothing. It's stupid, I was just thinking of when my brother and I used to go to the beach when I was younger."_

 _"Here?" He asked, pointing out towards the beach._

 _I shook my head, "No, Phoenix. We lived there up until a few days ago."_

 _"How are you finding Santa Carla?"_

 _I grimaced, looking for the right word, "It's... Different."_

 _He sniggered, "That's one word for the place. Certainly has its own character."_

 _"And its own body count."_

 _He chuckled at my words before staring out at the beach, "I'm Marko, by the way."_

 _"Sam." I replied, suddenly wondering how we had gotten into a conversation somehow. He looked vaguely familiar from somewhere._

 _"Made any friends since you got here?"_

 _His questions a little weird, I frown before figuring it's a harmless enough one to ask, I guess. "Uh, just these two boys that work in a comic book store around here. Edgar and Alan Frog?"_

 _He threw up his eyes before smirking, "Oh, those two."_

 _"You know em'?"_

 _"Just in passing, we're not exactly buddies." He says, amused by the concept, "Them and their parents are a bit of a joke around here, they're two braindead hippies and their sons are wackos that take comic books a bit too seriously for it to be healthy. You know?"_

 _"No I don't." I said flatly, feeling a little offended by his taunting, "They're actually pretty nice people. Them and their parents." I said defensively._

 _I meant to make him feel bad and perhaps even make him want to apologise, but he doesn't look at all phased by my words._

 _"I'm just saying." He defended himself lightly, holding up his hands to show he meant no harm, "If the Gruesome Twosome ever piss you off and you want better company, you could hang out with me and my friends."_

 _"And who exactly are your friends?"_

 _"You've probably seen us around." He said somewhat boastfully, "Around here they call us "The Lost Boys"."_

 _I burst out laughing at that, "The Lost Boys? Seriously? Who the hell gave you that nickname?"_

 _"Beats me." He shrugged, "Probably the Surf Nazis, although Peter Pan is probably above their reading level. Maybe they rented the movie once while they got high and thought it would be a good idea."_

 _"Surf Nazis?"_

 _He pointed to a group over by the railings, surfboards in hand as well as a few bottles of alcohol, they were laughing loudly in denim cutoffs and loose shirts, some of them breaking for from the group to head in the direction of the water whilst others stayed behind to keep chatting and drinking._

 _"They hate us." Marko sniggered, "Come to think of it, a lot of people hate us."_

 _"Why?"_

 _He turned back to me and smiled, "Just don't like the idea of us, I guess. Think if you hung out with us, you'd have fun. What do you say? We're heading back to our home soon for a party, you're welcome to join us?"_

 _I blinked at the sudden invitation, not wanting to be rude and refuse the friendly offer, but I had only just met the guy, "Actually I'm fine, th-"_

 _"Come on." He urged, I honestly deliberated it for a few seconds before shaking my head._

 _"I can't tonight. Some other time though?" I offered politely._

 _"Sure." He agreed, pushing off the railing, "See you soon, Sam."_

"Why didn't you tell us right away?" Edgar demand, his eyes full of anger.

"Because I didn't think it was important!" I exclaim, "How was I meant to know he was a bloodsucker?"

"He was probably trying to lure you back to their lair and rip you apart and drink your blood." Alan suggested, which made a chill run down my spine.

"Or make you suffer the same fate as your brother." Edgar adds, which sounds even worse.

"There's definitely something seriously wrong here guys. We need to do those tests right away. I'll ring you when I get an idea of when we can do this. In the meantime, keep an eye on that group for me."

"Got it." They say in unison.

* * *

One dinner disaster and a pissed off mother later, I realise getting grounded while I'm trying to help Michael isn't a great situation to be in.

"Major mistake."

Pretty much sums up our entire life thus far in Santa Carla.

"Sam..." Mom breathes tiredly when she comes back in from waving Max off, I know there's a lecture coming. Edgar and Alan make themselves busy getting rid of the garlic and mirror, their gazes flick over my way in sympathy, I guess.

"I'm sorry, Mom. They were just pranks, I didn't expect them to go so wrong."

She looks at me with disappointment and I find myself feeling worse with each passing second, I was so busy focusing on helping Michael, I didn't even think that this would ruin their date.

"Sam, really, I expected better of you." Oh no, the guilt trip.

I look down at the tablecloth and nod solemnly, "I should have thought more about what I was doing, we just thought it was a game. I'm sorry I ruined dinner."

She shrugs a little, "It's fine, Max invited me over to his house for dinner. So you didn't totally scare him off." She chuckled, "That's not why you did it, right? To scare him off?"

I shook my head, "No Mom, I'm happy you met someone."

She smiled a little and pats my shoulder, "Me too. Do you boys wanna go upstairs and hang out for a while?"

I almost agree, but decide against it. The night's still young, and although Max turned out to be a dead end, there may be hope for us yet.

"Actually, I was gonna head down to the boardwalk with Edgar and Alan."

She looked disapproving, "Sam it's dark out, and you'll have to come up home on your own-"

"No I won't." I remembered suddenly that Michael mentioned going down to the boardwalk earlier, "Michael will be down there, I can get a lift back up with him."

The notion of Michael picking me up seemed to win her over, maybe she thought that bringing me home might make him come up at a reasonable hour for a change, "Okay, but if he's not there, call the house and I'll come pick you up. Alright?"

I nod in agreement, "Thanks Mom. And I'll do the dishes when I get home, to show how sorry I am."

She raises her eyebrows in surprise at my offer, "Well, I can't refuse that."

I chuckle, "I'll just go tell the others what's happening. Thanks Mom."

She ruffles my hair as I walk past her into the kitchen and I meet Edgar and Alan standing at the sink, "Okay, new plan, we go to the boardwalk."

They spring into action needing no further explanation, they breeze past me and mumble farewell to Mom as they pass. We walk out the front and grab the bikes, heading down the rocky terrain towards the boardwalk. Thank God they had the brains to secure flashlights to their bikes, otherwise we'd have fallen down one of the many slopes and been a pile of broken vampire-bait.

"You look for your brother, we'll track the pack, see can we figure out who the leader is."

I nod at Edgar's gruff order, heading off in the opposite direction from them. I remind myself Michael wears a leather jacket these days, I curse how common they are as every few seconds I catch one in the crowd and think I've found my brother. But no dice.

Then, finally, I spot him by the railings. He stands at one end and looks like he's searching for someone, that makes two of us bud.

I begin to jog over before I skid to a stop, realising that he has joined a group of others standing not too far away. The vampires.

What the hell are you doing, Michael?!

I want to run over and pull him away, but then they'll know we're onto them. I look round for the Frog Brothers but I don't see them anywhere, they must have taken the long way round. I could wait for them, but judging how Michael and the blonde mullet guy are standing toe-to-toe, this could go very bad, very quickly.

I give it a few seconds and watch in surprise as my brother appears to willingly follow the bloodsuckers away from the railings, I try to catch his eye but it doesn't work, he's staring straight ahead where he walks with them. There's no way to get him away from them.

But I can't leave him, he's my brother.

So I follow.


	6. Double Trouble

**Author's Note: Apologies for this taking so long, guys. I hope you like it! I'll have another one up in a few days, until then, enjoy and please let me know what you think!**

 **Thanks to Reader (response below), FlowerChild23, Ranranami, lostboyfan8797, TheGoofyCat and pixelfaeriee for their reviews, love you guys! Thanks to new followers and faves as well :)**

 **Reader: Thanks so much for your review! Sorry this has taken so long :( but I'm glad you're liking it so far and hope you enjoy the rest of the story :D**

 ** **Disclaimer: I don't own The Lost Boys... I wish I did though.****

* * *

All I can think right now is I really should have tried harder in gym.

Why did they have to take off on their bikes? What's with the rush? If I was immortal I wouldn't be in a hurry to get anywhere ever again.

They took off on their tacky motorcycles leaving me running along the sand trying to catch up. I had only a vague idea of which direction they were in, so I kept my feet moving, I had to help Michael.

Still, it'd be nice if helping him didn't involve running till I want to pass out.

I give it five, ten minutes of pushing myself as far as I can go before I slide to a stop on the sand, my face slick with sweat and chest burning, there's no way I can find them.

I squint into the distance and just manage to make out the outline of a tree, it sits on what looks like a small hill which makes it easier to see. Down on the ground a few dark objects lie still, and I recognise them. Their bikes.

"Hang on Mike." I breathe before pushing myself to move forward again.

He's standing in the tree by the time I get there and I try to catch his attention, even going so far as to trying to call his name but he doesn't hear. I'm being drowned out by the sound of RUN DMC. Seeing as I have no other option I scramble up the hill to the base of the tree and prepare to climb up beside him, but I make the mistake of letting my attention be pulled towards the scene in front of me.

Absolute carnage.

The movies really don't do this justice, no slasher flick or murder spree movie comes close to this. There's so much blood I can practically taste it, the four bloodsuckers are well and truly showing their ugly side as they rip into the flesh of a group of unlucky teens that must have started the bonfire their bodies are now being thrown onto. Piece by piece.

They looked deranged, and were dancing around and laughing like they were having the time of their lives. Some part of me didn't want to focus on them, but I couldn't help myself, soon their orange eyes and blood-soaked fangs were all I could see. One face in particular was too much.

Marko.

No longer the normal-looking guy that had talked to me, he was now an evil-looking monster who seemed to get a real kick out of killing. It was horrible, to think these four boys are responsible for all the murders in this town, and they walk the boardwalk every night as if they aren't killers.

I was broken out of watching everything as I heard a cry from above me, next thing I know a huge weight landed on me and sent me tumbling down the hill onto the sand below.

The grains coated my face and I spat a few times in disgust, it was not helping the already-sick feeling in my gut. I raised my head to see what had hit me and caused me to fall.

Michael.

His eyes met mine and they widened in panic, his mouth just forming my name when the clinking of boots caused both our heads to turn and see that my presence was now known to the rest of the group.

"Well, well, looks like we drew more of an audience than we thought." The one with the blonde mullet said, his eyes- thankfully now a normal colour- zeroed in on me and a smirk pulled at his lips, "And who the hell are you?"

"S-"

"Ah." He cut me off, his eyes flickering in Marko's direction, "The younger brother. So glad to finally meet the rest of little Michael's family." He chuckled. I briefly wondered how he knew who I was so quick, but Michael sprang in front of me and shielded me from view, as if he could fight them off if they decided I was next.

"He's got nothing to do with this, David." Michael said, panic evident in his words even though he was trying to sound in control.

David laughed, "I beg to differ. He knows what you are, and what we are. That much is clear. We can't risk anyone finding out about us, he's a liability."

"He's my brother!" I heard Michael cry, "I won't let you hurt him."

"Oh I know you won't."

I moved away from behind Michael, determined to help him out, "I won't tell anyone." I assured him, "Just let my brother go and we'll be on our way."

David shook his head, "I don't think you're in a position to be striking any deals, that's my job. Michael, you know now what you have to do to survive, our little demonstration made that clear, I hope."

"Crystal." Michael says from between his clenched teeth.

"Good." David said with approval, "So you have a choice to make, you can either turn tonight and we will spare your brother, seeing as he'd not only be putting us in danger if the truth got out, but you as well. Or you can refuse to, and Dwayne here will rip him limb from limb and using him as kindling."

I had no idea who Dwayne was, until the dark-haired vampire on David's right squared his broad shoulders with a grin that told me he'd love nothing more than to do just that. Guess I knew who Dwayne was.

I feel eyes on my face and turn to see Michael staring at me with a pained expression, I shake my head at him. This is nuts,

"Don't do it Mike." I whisper, because his expression looks torn, as if he's actually considering it, "Don't turn into a monster."

His eyes squeeze shut for a few seconds before they open and he turns to David so quick I almost miss it, "I'll do it."

"No!" I cry, standing between him and David, who is now chuckling as if this is somehow funny, "Mike you can't do this!"

"I have no choice, Sam. They'll kill you if I don't."

I push him back as he goes to move past me, "Just wait a second-"

* * *

First thing I notice is an unbelievable pain in my head, like the time Mike and I were climbing the tree in our back yard and I went for a branch that was too thin. I landed on the ground and the pain in my back and head knocked the wind out of me, it was like I had landed in freezing cold water rather than on grass.

I lurch into a sitting position and have to hold my head, a pulsing wave of fresh pain washes over it and I groan. Man I need an aspirin, or some of whatever Grandpa is growing in his yard.

"Ah, Sleeping Beauty awakens."

Shit.

I spring up from where I had been lying on a bed as I recognise the voice as David's. it's too close from my liking, within five hundred miles.

"Where's Michael?"

My shout echoes off the walls in a huge room, uneven walls and ceiling, and it looks a little like a landfill site with all the junk lying around. I look around but don't see my brother, just the four vampires from earlier, along with a girl and a younger boy standing at the other end of the room, he peeks around her skirt and as I look at her I realise she's the chick from the boardwalk.

She's living with them. And so is a kid. One big happy murdering family.

"Relax, he's still out on his little mission." David says with a wave that tells me he doesn't care much, "He has till sunrise, and he's taking his time, he better hope none of us get hungry in the meantime."

I gulp at his suggestive tone before I rub the back of my head where I feel a lump forming, I must have been hit.

"Oh, Dwayne would like to apologise for his rather rude action of knocking you out earlier." David continues, although when I look to Dwayne he seems anything but apologetic, "We had to get you back here, quietly."

"What the hell is this place?"

"The remnants of an old hotel, sunk into the ground in an earthquake in '06, provides quite the perfect home. So get comfortable, because you're here till your brother proves himself worthy. And stop with the questions."

David's order makes everyone laugh, and I sit back down on the bed, scooting up to the headboard. I look around for anything I can use, a knife or anything sharp, but I see nothing but candles and trinkets the girl must be hoarding. Waves crash against rocks not far away and I realise we're extremely close to the sea, out by the cliffs I'm guessing.

This must be where Michael has been all this time.

Part of me is majorly pissed that my brother has got tangled up in this mess, the other part is pissed at myself for letting these guys hold me hostage. I should have went and gotten the Frog Brothers before I went anywhere.

Scratch that, they'd both be here with me if they had come, probably.

I jump as someone sits on the bed, and spring back, wincing as my back hits the wooden headboard. It's just the girl, and the little boy, who both watch me cautiously as if I'm the bloodsucker that just approached them.

"Is Michael okay?"

Her voice is soft and worried but it just angers me, "Of course he isn't, he's out there about to kill someone and turn into a vampire for the rest of eternity. And it's probably all your fault! Is that your job? Lure in the newbies?"

Her jaw tightens a little but she looks guilty, "I know I shouldn't have ever even looked at him, it's my fault. And even when it went too far I didn't stop it, I wanted him to help us."

"There is no helping a bloodsucker, lady." I spit.

She shook her head, "We're not like them, we only drank blood, we didn't kill anyone."

My eyes widen, there just may be hope for them after all, I lean in to whisper, "Then if we kill the head vampire you'll go back to normal, do you know who it is?"

She's about to answer when another figure appears behind her and claps a hand on her shoulder, she flinches and shoots me an apologetic look.

"Take a walk, sweetie."

Marko's voice is sickly sweet but even I can tell it's an order, and she has no choice but to do what they say. Her and the little boy leave me to walk back over to where they were, and Marko takes up her place on the bed, I move a fraction further away, just to be safe.

"Take it easy." He holds his hands up to show he apparently means no harm, "Just checking in. How's the head?"

"Hurts like somebody knocked me out." I reply sarcastically, "Like you care, anyway."

His expression changes to hurt, "Aw, I thought we were friends, Sammy."

"Only my brother calls me that."

"Well, we're about to be kinda brothers, aren't we?" He grins, "I gotta say, this ain't really the perfect way for you to find out about us. I would have broken the news a little better myself."

My eyes narrow, "Was that why you talked to me on the boardwalk? Try and get me back here into all this like you did my brother?"

He purses his lips, "Well yeah, that was my job. You didn't exactly give me an easy time of it though, I was gonna have to take another few tries at convincing you. You're not as easy to tempt as your brother, or maybe I'm just not as pretty as Star." He sniggers.

"Whatever." I hiss, "It wouldn't have worked anyway, and it still won't now. We're gonna get you for this."

"I wouldn't make threats." Marko warns, his eyes glinting, "David is being surprisingly lenient about letting you go on breathing knowing our secret. If he hears that kinda talk, he won't be so kind."

"I don't care."

He laughs, "So brave, and so stupid. You'll see in time this is the way to go, I mean, who wouldn't want what we have? Young forever, party every night, no parents, no problems."

"Just the fact you have to drink people's blood to stay alive."

"Small technicality." He shrugs, my stomach knots in disgust, "There's plenty of bad people out there that we take care of, and no one can ever mess with you and get away with it. You could make your dad wish he never divorced your mother." He suggests.

"How do you know about that?"

"Your brother. Him and Star are quite close, he tells her a lot of stuff. So naturally the rest of us know, that's how it works here. We all share, we're like a family."

"You're disgusting."

"Please, Sam, I've heard most of this before. People I'm about to kill are very unoriginal with their final words."

"You'll never take me alive!" I shout, if he's been sent over here to kill me, I won't go easy.

"Hey! No need to go Cagney on me." He chuckles, "I'm not gonna hurt you, well not unless your brother decides this isn't for him. But I can't see him letting you die."

"I'd die if it meant he got away from your assholes."

"I'm touched." He said, clutching his heart, "This is like one of those movies where the hero plays the martyr, just perfect. All I need is popcorn and some soda, but we don't have any. We do have wine, if you're interested."

I see movement from over his shoulder and look to see the girl- Star I'm guessing- shake her head vigorously, her curls bouncing as she does so.

"I'm good, thanks, not that thirsty." I don't need to be told to not to accept a drink from these freaks.

"You sure?"

"Yeah, I might have a concussion, not a wise decision to mix alcohol with it."

He pouts, "I'm sure a little won't hurt. Maybe David will feel better that you're here knowing you're being a good guest."

"Screw David."

"Listen, this goes one of two ways, either you drink willingly or I make you."

I notice everyone else has stopped moving and David is holding a bottle, it is almost impossible to see against his black jacket except some shiny stones glitter in the firelight. I realise then it must not be wine, but blood. Why else would be want me to drink it so bad? They wanna make me a half, and that wasn't happening.

So I do the only thing that comes into my head.

I make a break for it.

The distance between the bed and what I hoped was an exit seemed to stretch on forever as I was hit with the worst head-rush of my life, it made my legs buckle a little as I scramble up a small hill of rocks towards the black hole, praying it leads to freedom.

No such luck.

Two hands seize the back of my shirt and in a blur of movement I'm thrown back down into the room, rolling a few times on the ground with the force of whoever grabbed me, I land in front of a pair of boots. A hand grabs my hair and pulls to my feet, I move to lash out but someone grabs me from behind and pins my arms together.

"Guess we're doing this the hard way." David says with a smirk as he pops the cork on the bottle.

I squeeze my jaw shut so tight my teeth hurt, I won't swallow a drop. But a punch is landed to the side of my face that hurts so bad I see spots, I lose composure and my jaw goes slack just long enough for someone to grab my face and hold my jaw open.

"Sorry, Sammy." Marko says beside my ear where he holds my mouth open.

David pours a generous amount of liquid down my throat, I only manage to spit some out before my jaw is clamped shut my Marko's hands and he holds my nose and mouth closed, the blood seeps down my throat and I can't get it up again, I try but there's no use. I guess I don't have to take much, they seem to be satisfied.

I'm thrown to the floor and start retching, I make a move to stick my finger down my throat but a swift kick to my gut makes me cry out in pain, "That won't work, it travels through your system too quick. And we aren't cleaning up the mess."

With that David walks away chucking, I lie on the floor in a heap and look up to see the other blonde vampire holding Star back who has tears running down her face, I guess I'm just another one that needs saving now.

"I did give you the option to drink it yourself, it would have been far easier." i roll over to see Marko standing above me with a smirk, "Oh well, you're one of us now and that's what matters. And your little head vampire theory doesn't work, there's no way out of this. Humans only like to think there is."

I slump in defeat, turning to stare up at the ceiling. The blood does work fast, I feel a little woozy and my limbs are tingling. I wonder how long it will be before I try to kill someone.

"Sam?"

Shame washes over me as I sit up and see Michael standing at the entrance, he walks over to my and reaches down to help me up. I stand and examine his face, it looks different. His eyes no longer have dark circles and he doesn't look sick, and then I know he's turned. He did it to save me, and I just let them turn me into a monster.

"Sorry, Mike."

His eyes look confused before he notices the red liquid on my shirt and chin, and his face turns to one of horror.

"No." He whispers.

I wish I could tell him what he's thinking is wrong. But I can't.

We're both vampires now.


End file.
